Revolution Championship Wrestling Association
by Optio
Summary: Are you ready for a Revolution in Fiction Wrestling well then if so join Revolution Championship Wrestling Association where only the truly strong will survive. OC's not being currently accepted. Being co written with Webdragon (DWE). If any character from any fictional media you would like added put it in the review.
1. Chapter 1

This is Revolution Championship Wrestling Association co written by me Optio and Webdragon (from DWE read it). Anyways this a new company and the idea behind it will be to mesh OC's with a plethora of fictional character. The app is down here below if they're is any character you would like to see just send it in with a review. They're will be a slightly more hardcore favorable product then most fics.

App Form

Name:

Nickname:

Species:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Eye Color

Skin Color:

Body type:

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut):

Personality:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Clothes:

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life):

Wrestling Style:

Face or Heel:

Theme Song:

Signatures (Unlimited):

1.

2.

3.

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1.

2.

3.

Paired Up:

If yes with who:

Manager:

Ring Entrance:

Accessories:

So yep that's about it hope to see people join up soon.

Optio & Webdragon


	2. Current Roster

Alright then character list so far done by name. These are ones who didn't get put in a review and were sent by apps so to show the forms. Both by Another Dead Hero.

Name: Andrew Cavalera

Nickname: None

Species: Human

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Belo Horizonte, Brazil

Height: 6'4

Weight: 257 lb

Hair: Long to the back of his neck dirty blond/brown dreadlocks and big brushy beard.

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Tannish skin tone

Body type: Big and muscular, decent height.

Years in RCW: 3 Years

Personality: Think of Sheamus, but more hardcore. He can be a nice guy and all, but when it comes to fighting, he'll fight. One major thing however is not to mock his loved ones, Brazil or soccer, including the São Paulo Futebol Clube, if so, you'll invoke his wraith.

Regular Clothes: Wears sometimes army jackets, t-shirts, sometimes pants, sometimes baggy shorts, a bandana and boots. He also wears Soccer Jersey's sometimes along with a necklace with the holy cross on it.

Wrestling Clothes: Wears baggy jean shorts, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Sheamus and Triple H

Wrestling Style: All-Around wrestler, though can be a brawler and hardcore if needed.

Face or Heel: Face, though can be tweener if needed.

Theme Song: Sepultura "Ratamahatta"

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Big Hard Spinebuster

2. Snap Powerbomb

3. Elbow Drop

Finishers :

1. "Cut-Throat" (When the opponent is down and dazed, Andrew does the cut-throat signal before doing a brutal buzzsaw kick, knocking them out and he pins the opponent.)

Paired Up: Eh, sure.

If yes with who: Whoever is female and single.

Manager: Maybe whoever he's paired with.

Ring Entrance: His music starts up slowly before he comes out, arms out as he gives a primal roar, ready to fight, giving high fives to fans as he walks down the ramp, when he gets close to the ring, he locks around with a grin before pounding the ground to which some yellow, green, blue and white fireworks shoot from the sides of the side into the air as he enters the ring, ready to fight.

Accessories: None.

* * *

Name: Hattori Hanzo

Nickname: "Reaper"

Species: Human

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan (Though currently lives in New York City)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 221lb

Hair: Short black hair with a small scruffy mohawk along with a black goatee and beard.

Eye Color Hazel

Skin Color: Bit tan, but normal.

Body type: More of a lean toned look to him, shorter than most, but powerful.

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): Debut.

Personality: Hattori is what you call a problem solver, or a bodyguard if you will (Think the "APA"), he can be kinda dick and evil, but once you get on his good side, he's perfectly fine to be around. Is a major drinker and loves a good fight and party. But mess with him and you'll get a beating. But he has a certain code, no innocents, women or kids and he'll do the job for the right price, but if the person he's after offers a better price for the other person, he'll leave them be and go for the other person... Then come back for them.

Regular Clothes: Wears a black jean vest with on the back of it the Grim Reaper, a red button up shirt and a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and boots along with black gloves.

Wrestling Clothes: Same as normal, but doesn't wear the button up shirt or vest.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Bradshaw, Road Dogg, Terry Funk, Ron Simmons, Doplh Ziggler.

Wrestling Style: Submission, Power, Brawler, Hardcore

Face or Heel: Heel, but at most good wise, Tweener.

Theme Song: Trivium "Kirisute Gomen"

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Big Clothesline

2. Cross Armbreaker

3. Engirzi

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. "Soul Harvester" (RKO)

Paired Up: Eh, he's more of a one night stand kind of guy, but he can be a gentleman to women.

If yes with who:

Manager: None

Ring Entrance: Hattori drives through part of the titantron in his big truck, raising his arm up before walking down the ramp into the ramp, climbing onto the turnbuckle and raising his arm up, ready to fight.

Accessories: Inside his truck, incase someone tries f*cking with him is a wooden baseball bat, which he uses to trash people up.

* * *

And these two by David the Ice.

Name: Maddie Langston

Nickname: N/A

Species: Human

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hometown: Detroit Michigan

Height: 5'11

Weight: 146 lbs

Hair: Blonde wavy long hair

Eye Color:Brown

Skin Color: White

Body type: Slender

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 1

Personality: She is a high flying risk taking girl. She is a nice girl but make her mad she will hurt you

Regular Clothes: White Hoodie, Pink T-shirt, Silver Jeans, Purple Pumas

Wrestling Clothes: Pink T-shirt, Silver Jeans, Purple Pumas

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Sara del ray, Lita, Trish Stratus

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, Technical, Submission

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Song: Hero by Skillet

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Snap Powerbomb

2. Belly to belly Suplex

3. Wasteland

4. G.T.S

5. Ligerbomb

6. Moonsault

7. 450 Splash

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. 630 Senton

2. Surfboard Dragon Sleeper

3. Double Underhook Spike DDT

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: She has a crush on Ivan Anderson

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: The music would play and the first "I need a hero to save me now" She would come out and rise her hands and blue fire would explode like booker t pyro

Accessories: N/A

* * *

Name: Ivan Anderson

Nickname: Yami

Species: Human

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: London England

Height: 6'4

Weight: 300 lbs

Hair: Black Shaggy hair

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Dark tan

Body type: Husky but has toned arms

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 2 years

Personality: He is a lone wolf he never aligns with ether sides but he loves to do one thing that is kicking ass and taking names he doesn't care if your big,tall,short,,skinny he will fight you and he will destroy you

Regular Clothes: Black Trenchcoat Black T-shirt, Black Jeans, Black Nikes

Wrestling Clothes: Black Jeans, Black Nikes

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Kevin Steen, Jun Kasai, Necro Butcher

Wrestling Style: Technical and Brawler

Face or Heel: Tweener

Theme Song: Chosen One by Mona Lisa Overdrive

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. F-5

2. Triple Suplex(German Suplex first, Dragon Suplex Second, Tiger Suplex Third)

3. Discus Big Boot

4. Inverted G.T.S

5. Flying Clothsline

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Package Piledriver

2. Koji Clutch

3. A Very Powerful Lariat

Paired Up: No

If yes with who: N/A

Manager: N/A

Ring Entrance: He will go down the entrance with a angry look

Accessories: In Hardcore matches he will bring a dumpster full of weapons

* * *

RCWA Universal Championship:

RCWA North America Championship: Twentyfifth Baam (1)

RCWA Hardcore Championship: Andrew Calavera (2)

RCWA World Tag Team Championships: Demonic Nightmare Alliance - DNA (5)

* * *

Name: Andrew Calavera

Nickname:

From: Belo Horizonte, Brazil

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 3

Title History: 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Andrew Calavera debuted three years ago and is one of the hottest mid card acts in the company. While fan's love his performances in the ring and his attitude outside he has yet to bridge the gap from Hardcore to future contender. Coming into the company blazing hot winning the Hardcore Championship in his first three months and holding it for another six months he was on fire at the time. While the stardom has diluted just a little from his debut days but now on his second reign he hopes to prove himself as a top shelf prospect.

* * *

Name: BEHEMOTH

Nickname: The Great

From: Siberia, Russia

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 5

Title History: 3x RCWA Hardcore Champion, 2x RCWA North America Championship, 1 RCWA Tag Team Championship, 3x RCWA Grand Prix Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: To most fan's BEHEMOTH is considered one of the top stars of RCWA with his over whelming power and underrated speed leaving many opponents broken on the canvas. Making his debut during the RCWA Grand Prix he shocked the world to win it all and defeating the current world champion. While Behemoth is acknowledged as a top star some fans are quick to point out that he has never won a World Championship before, so even his sterling win loss record cannot hide the fact that while he might be one of the top he has yet to actually reach said top. This has lead to the unofficial nickname "The Uncrowned King" from the fans. .He is also the only man to hold the Grand Prix championship multiple times which leads many to believe it's only a matter of time till he get's that world championship.

* * *

Name: Hattori Hanzo

Nickname: Reaper

From: Tokyo, Japan

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Yet to debut but with the current chaos going on in RCWA he sure isn't going to be a change from that norm. This man has understood the old adage "Work Hard, More Money" somehow the creator might not have imagined that this would lead to somebody breaking baseball bats over other peoples heads as the intention.

* * *

Name: Ivan Anderson

Nickname: Yami

From: London, England

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: 2

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Ivan Anderson is somebody who cares little for titles. To be exact all he wants is to get in the ring and beat the living hell out of people and this has caused him as many problems as it has fan's. Not the least bit honorable and his sneak attacks tell the story all by themselves. That being said his warrior spirit has caused many faithful to ignore that and praise him for his warrior spirit. Considering in his first appearance he attacked BEHEMOTH he's got more testicular fortitude then intelligence and that is quite a bad thing for anybody standing across the ring from him.

* * *

Name: Karl Jackson

Nickname: Texas Nightmare

From: San Antonio, Texas

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 7

Title History: 5x RCWA Tag Team Champion, 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: One half of the Demonic Nightmare Alliance, the top tag team in RCWA, is Karl Gotch. To the fan's he plays the impact player role even with Leo Walker being a hulk of a man himself. Karl Gotch while being slightly less experienced then his partner and has had less success in the singles rank is still someone to keep an eye on if he ever decides to goes into singles competition. He's a fairly popular guy amongst the RCWA fan base and by popular of course that actually means hated. Simply put he put's the Nightmare into Demonic Nightmare Alliance and he's been quite successful at it to this point.

* * *

Name: Koon Aguero Agnis

Nickname:

From: Tower of God (Korean Manhwa), Middle Tower

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: RCWA Tag Team Championship 2x (1 with Baam and 1 with Rak)

Fan's Thoughts: Koon Aguero Agnis came into the company with a clear goal and along side Rak Wraithraiser and Twentyfifth Baam he has found quite a bit of sucess in his rookie year. At the end of his second title reign with Rak Wraithraiser he an ankle injury which has kept him side lined that being said he quickly found use as a manager and brought both his partners to championships in singles competition. This opportunist only cares about himself and his allies is ready to crush anybody else in his way somehow the fan's have greatly responded to that.

* * *

Name: Leo Walker

Nickname: New Orleans Devil, Enforcer from Hell

From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 9

Title History: 6 RCWA Tag Team Champion, 4 RCWA Hardcore Champion, 1 RCWA North American Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Leo Walker has been with the company from almost the start and is one of the few that still remain with the company from those days. He has a couple of bench marks which include having the longest title reign along with Karl Jackson during one reign of the tag belts holding it for a year and eight months. Add to that several singles accomplishments it's no surprise that among the fans he's not only widely hated but also truly respected for his all out wars. Leo has often been called the Fifth Ace by RCWA fan's even though he has yet to reach the heights of the other four. That being said many even those who watched him when he was young and power rookie think if he ever want's to reach that world title he has to start now or he may never get it.

* * *

Name: Maddie Langston

Nickname:

From: Detroit, Michigan

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Maddie Langston has quickly found out that wrestling against men isn't as easy as you would think it would be. That being said she has also improved at an incredible rate and is closing in on her first title. With her skills she has managed to get past many tough challenges and while her win - loss record might not be as high as other it doesn't change the fact that in recent months she has managed to turn the tides quite a bit.

* * *

Name: Rak Wraithraiser

Nickname: "Raleader"

From: Tower of God (Korean Mahwa), The Wilds

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: 2x RCWA Hardocre Champion, 1x RCWA Tag Team Championship

Fan's Thoughts: Rak Wrathraiser is the largest competitor in RCWA hitting the height cap of ten feet and that was after shirking to 1/3rd of his original size. While he doesn't have a good load of agility his blend of straight ahead power and more then competent speed has lead him to much in RCWA. Frequently found arguing with ally Koon Aguero Agnis and has a nasty habit of being a racist who calls all others 'turtles'. Before I forget I have to add he's a giant alligator.

* * *

Name: Roadkill

Nickname: The X Factor

From: OC, Parts Unknown

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Roadkill isn't two different then most of the RCWA roster to be exact he's at least early on seen as the perfect combination of the two common RCWA style wrestlers. Blending powerful impact moves and strikes with a beautiful and death defying aerial warfare. This is one rookie who may just go quite far.

* * *

Name: Spectre

Nickname:

From: The Nether Realm

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 9

Title History: 1x RCWA Universal Champion, 2x RCWA United States Championship, 8x RCWA Hardcore Champion

Fan's Thoughts: One of the best in RCWA and one of the two men to hold a clean finish over BEHEMOTH. Spectre was the first hardcore champion and holds the most reigns over the title. Spectre also held a world title back in his third year in the company he has yet to hold that title again and has steadily stayed in an upper mid card position nearly always a quick fit into title contention. While some critics claim his continued success is only against the lower level of competition found in the Hardcore Division. While Spectre has at least for now left the hardcore division to others and is looking to make a climb once more to the Universal Championship he has a large fan base more then ready to see him take it.

* * *

Name: Travis Touchdown

Nickname:

From: No More Heroes (Video Game), Santa Destroy, California.

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 2

Title History: 1X RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Travis Touchdown well isn't the nicest good guy around. With a dazzling array of super junior techniques and a willingness to use whatever he can grab to beat down his opponent he has made his home in the mid card. Whether he can take the next step toward a world title is yet to be known though he is a still widely liked if slightly nefarious wrestler.

* * *

Name: Twentyfifth Baam

Nickname:

From: Tower of God (Korean Manhwa), Outside of the Tower.

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: RCWA North America Champion, 1 RCWA Tag Team Championship (With Koon Aguero Agnis)

Fan's Thoughts: Twentyfifth Baam has quickly made a name for himself as a top rising prospect. With two championships so far in his stay of RCWA he has impressed everybody in RCWA it seems. To be honest many know why he's just amazingly likable person it seems and combined with his talent and potential has many calling him a future world champion.

* * *

That so far is the list their is still time to put in more apps. After that well the apps will be closed. Anyways thanks for anybody who sent an OC or an idea of where to take characters from.


	3. Roster Chapter

Alright then character list so far done by name. This one will be constantly re updated for any roster changes the first chapter should be out in 2-4 days.

These are ones who didn't get put in a review and were sent by apps so to show the forms. Both by Another Dead Hero.

Name: Andrew Cavalera

Nickname: None

Species: Human

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Hometown: Belo Horizonte, Brazil

Height: 6'4

Weight: 257 lb

Hair: Long to the back of his neck dirty blond/brown dreadlocks and big brushy beard.

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Tannish skin tone

Body type: Big and muscular, decent height.

Years in RCW: 3 Years

Personality: Think of Sheamus, but more hardcore. He can be a nice guy and all, but when it comes to fighting, he'll fight. One major thing however is not to mock his loved ones, Brazil or soccer, including the São Paulo Futebol Clube, if so, you'll invoke his wraith.

Regular Clothes: Wears sometimes army jackets, t-shirts, sometimes pants, sometimes baggy shorts, a bandana and boots. He also wears Soccer Jersey's sometimes along with a necklace with the holy cross on it.

Wrestling Clothes: Wears baggy jean shorts, black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Sheamus and Triple H

Wrestling Style: All-Around wrestler, though can be a brawler and hardcore if needed.

Face or Heel: Face, though can be tweener if needed.

Theme Song: Sepultura "Ratamahatta"

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Big Hard Spinebuster

2. Snap Powerbomb

3. Elbow Drop

Finishers :

1. "Cut-Throat" (When the opponent is down and dazed, Andrew does the cut-throat signal before doing a brutal buzzsaw kick, knocking them out and he pins the opponent.)

Paired Up: Eh, sure.

If yes with who: Whoever is female and single.

Manager: Maybe whoever he's paired with.

Ring Entrance: His music starts up slowly before he comes out, arms out as he gives a primal roar, ready to fight, giving high fives to fans as he walks down the ramp, when he gets close to the ring, he locks around with a grin before pounding the ground to which some yellow, green, blue and white fireworks shoot from the sides of the side into the air as he enters the ring, ready to fight.

Accessories: None.

* * *

Name: Hattori Hanzo

Nickname: "Reaper"

Species: Human

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Hometown: Tokyo, Japan (Though currently lives in New York City)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 221lb

Hair: Short black hair with a small scruffy mohawk along with a black goatee and beard.

Eye Color Hazel

Skin Color: Bit tan, but normal.

Body type: More of a lean toned look to him, shorter than most, but powerful.

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): Debut.

Personality: Hattori is what you call a problem solver, or a bodyguard if you will (Think the "APA"), he can be kinda dick and evil, but once you get on his good side, he's perfectly fine to be around. Is a major drinker and loves a good fight and party. But mess with him and you'll get a beating. But he has a certain code, no innocents, women or kids and he'll do the job for the right price, but if the person he's after offers a better price for the other person, he'll leave them be and go for the other person... Then come back for them.

Regular Clothes: Wears a black jean vest with on the back of it the Grim Reaper, a red button up shirt and a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans and boots along with black gloves.

Wrestling Clothes: Same as normal, but doesn't wear the button up shirt or vest.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Bradshaw, Road Dogg, Terry Funk, Ron Simmons, Doplh Ziggler.

Wrestling Style: Submission, Power, Brawler, Hardcore

Face or Heel: Heel, but at most good wise, Tweener.

Theme Song: Trivium "Kirisute Gomen"

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Big Clothesline

2. Cross Armbreaker

3. Engirzi

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. "Soul Harvester" (RKO)

Paired Up: Eh, he's more of a one night stand kind of guy, but he can be a gentleman to women.

If yes with who:

Manager: None

Ring Entrance: Hattori drives through part of the titantron in his big truck, raising his arm up before walking down the ramp into the ramp, climbing onto the turnbuckle and raising his arm up, ready to fight.

Accessories: Inside his truck, incase someone tries f*cking with him is a wooden baseball bat, which he uses to trash people up.

* * *

And these two by David the Ice.

Name: Maddie Langston

Nickname: N/A

Species: Human

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hometown: Detroit Michigan

Height: 5'11

Weight: 146 lbs

Hair: Blonde wavy long hair

Eye Color:Brown

Skin Color: White

Body type: Slender

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 1

Personality: She is a high flying risk taking girl. She is a nice girl but make her mad she will hurt you

Regular Clothes: White Hoodie, Pink T-shirt, Silver Jeans, Purple Pumas

Wrestling Clothes: Pink T-shirt, Silver Jeans, Purple Pumas

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Sara del ray, Lita, Trish Stratus

Wrestling Style: High Flyer, Technical, Submission

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Song: Hero by Skillet

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Snap Powerbomb

2. Belly to belly Suplex

3. Wasteland

4. G.T.S

5. Ligerbomb

6. Moonsault

7. 450 Splash

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. 630 Senton

2. Surfboard Dragon Sleeper

3. Double Underhook Spike DDT

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: She has a crush on Ivan Anderson

Manager: No

Ring Entrance: The music would play and the first "I need a hero to save me now" She would come out and rise her hands and blue fire would explode like booker t pyro

Accessories: N/A

* * *

Name: Ivan Anderson

Nickname: Yami

Species: Human

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: London England

Height: 6'4

Weight: 300 lbs

Hair: Black Shaggy hair

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Color: Dark tan

Body type: Husky but has toned arms

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 2 years

Personality: He is a lone wolf he never aligns with ether sides but he loves to do one thing that is kicking ass and taking names he doesn't care if your big,tall,short,,skinny he will fight you and he will destroy you

Regular Clothes: Black Trenchcoat Black T-shirt, Black Jeans, Black Nikes

Wrestling Clothes: Black Jeans, Black Nikes

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Kevin Steen, Jun Kasai, Necro Butcher

Wrestling Style: Technical and Brawler

Face or Heel: Tweener

Theme Song: Chosen One by Mona Lisa Overdrive

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. F-5

2. Triple Suplex(German Suplex first, Dragon Suplex Second, Tiger Suplex Third)

3. Discus Big Boot

4. Inverted G.T.S

5. Flying Clothsline

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Package Piledriver

2. Koji Clutch

3. A Very Powerful Lariat

Paired Up: No

If yes with who: N/A

Manager: N/A

Ring Entrance: He will go down the entrance with a angry look

Accessories: In Hardcore matches he will bring a dumpster full of weapons

* * *

Another character by RedRules

Name: Neo Jackson

Nickname: X Enigma

Species: Human

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Hometown: Chicago Illinois

Height: 5'5

Weight: 203 lbs

Hair: Scruffy-Looking Red hair but is usually dyed different colors

Eye Color: Red

Skin Color: Light tan

Body Type: Normal with a little muscles

Years in RCW: 5 years

Personality: A combination of Jeff Hardy and Cm Punk with a lot more of Hardcore

Regular Clothes: Dark Jeans with a chain and a black T shirt with white sleeves with white nike shoes and white hat

Wrestling Clothes: White Nike Shoes, Dark Red jeans with chain with red shirt with black sleeves

Wrestling Similarity: Jeff Hardy, Cm Punk and Rey Mysterio

Wrestling Style: High Flyer all though can be hardcore

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Song: Cult Of Personality

Signatures (Unlimited)

1. Arm Drag  
2. Huricanrana  
3. Samaon Drop  
4. Face Buster  
5. Bulldog  
6. Back Body Drop  
7. Spinebuster

Finishers

1. Anacaonde Vise  
2. Swanton Omega (Swanton Bomb)  
3. Disappear (RKO)

Paired Up: No

Ring Entrance: Would walk down the ramp while shaking some of the crowds hands

Accessories: The Chain

* * *

Three characters by King of My Own True World

Name: R.C. Bane

Nickname: Red by friends/family, The Demon of Strategies, The Virus King

Species: Human

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Hometown: Parts Unknown

Height: 5'9

Weight: 180 lbs

Hair: Spiky Red

Eye Color: Dull Green

Skin Color: White

Body type: Athletic

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): About to make his debut

Personality: Ruthless, psychotic, tough, intelligent, and power hungry. Fans & wrestlers alike hate his bad attitude & cold demeanor. Unlike most heels however R.C. relies more on his skill to win matches instead of underhanded tactics.

Regular Clothes:A short sleeve red shirt with a black skull and bones with a crown over the skulls head on the front with the caption "Virus King" at the bottom of the skull, black pants, & black and red nike shoes

Wrestling Clothes:Red tights with large black skeleton wings on the sides, black boots with red laces, red and black fingerless gloves

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Chris Benoit, Chris Jerico, and William Regal

Wrestling Style: Mainly a technical/hardcore wrestler but knows some high flyer offense

Face or Heel: Heel (Though can be an anti-hero at times)

Theme Song:Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Spinebuster

2. Hat Trick of German Suplexs

3. Lionsault

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Virus Impact (Gutwrench Powerbomb)

2. Reaper Lock (One Legged Boston Crab)

3. Crossface

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: Currently dating Tanya Blake

Manager: Whatever you want

Ring Entrance:Think Chris Jericho's heel entrance but with red lighting and fireworks before his theme or fireworks go on a computer voice comes on and says "Caution: A Virus Has Been Detected"

Accessories: A scar over right eye

* * *

Name: Cheshire (real name Jade Nguyen)

Nickname: RCWA's Most Hated Women's Wrestler, The World's Greatest Assassin

Species: Human

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hometown: (DC Universe-Young Justice Show) Vietnam

Height: 5'9

Weight: 135 lbs

Hair: Lower back length black hair

Eye Color: Green

Skin Color: Half-Caucasian and Half-Vietnamese

Body type: Slender, but fit build

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 3

Personality: A true killer's instinct and is willing to go to any means necessary to accomplish her goals, has a dry sense of humor, and treats her opponents like a cat would treat a mouse, allowing herself to be involved in playful banter to a small extent

Regular Clothes: N/A

Wrestling Clothes: Dark green colored kimono, and appears as though it has shreds and rips along it. Whether these rips are an intentional design or just wear and tear from her time as an assassin is unknown. The kimono is tied around her waist, where its length reaches just above her knees. Cheshire also wears black knee-high boots.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Great Muta, Nick Mondo, and Kenta

Wrestling Style: High Flyer and Technical

Face or Heel: Heel

Theme Song: Deadlihood by Sixx:A.M.

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Shining wizard

2. Dragon suplex

3. Apron falcon arrow

4. Avalanche falcon arrow

5. Hurricanrana

6 Roundhouse kick

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. The Assassin's Whisper (Ranhei)

2. The Grim Grin (Ring facing avalanche fisherman buster)

3. Misfortune (Springboard corkscrew senton)

Paired Up: Yes

If yes with who: Married to Roy Harper

Manager: Whatever you want

Ring Entrance: Similar to Drew McIntyre's entrance except with green lighting

Accessories: A white mask, resembling a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin, in relationship to the Cheshire Cat in Alice and Wonderland, hence her name. Only wears it during her ring entrance

* * *

Name: Jessie Springfield

Nickname: New Heartbreak Kid (NHBK), The Sexist Man in Existence, Gods Gift to Woman Everywhere

Species: Human

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Height: 6'0

Weight: 195 lbs

Hair: Short blond

Eye Color: Light blue

Skin Color: White

Body type: Athletic and somewhat muscular

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 6

Personality: Flamboyant, egotistical, loves to talk, has a great mind for business, and has a superiority complex

Regular Clothes: A tie less, pink colored, zebra pattern suit

Wrestling Clothes: Think this attire but instead of Black and blue its Black and pink - : / www . g

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Shawn Michaels, The Miz and Mr. Perfect

Wrestling Style: Allrounder, High Flyer

Face or Heel: Heel

Theme Song: "One Two Three" by Holter Weerts

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Rude Awakening

2. Moonsault

3. Standing headscissors into a swinging knee strike

4. Northern lights suplex

5. Bionic Elbow

6. Fameasser

7. Diving Elbow Drop

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Welcome to Vegas(Gutwrench Lift Neckbreaker)

2. Sweet Chin Music

Paired Up: Nope

If yes with who: N/A

Manager: Whatever you want

Ring Entrance: Its a mixture of Mr Perfect and The Miz's entrances

Accessories: None

* * *

Two characters from BMACBOO.

Name: Allison Rayne

Nickname: The Huntress

Species: Human

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Hometown: Ontario, California

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 127 lbs

Hair: Straight, neck-length chestnut hair, sometimes pigtailed.

Eye Color Hazel

Skin Color: Fair

Body type: Slender yet athletic built.

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 3

Personality: Allison is a brash,arrogant person. She will always compare herself to others in order to show that she is superior to them in all aspects. She has no qualms about hurting other people(physically or mentally). Despise this, she cautious whenever she is in a match, always being aware of her opponents.

Regular Clothes: Black corset style top under a black jacket and low black leather pants with black heeled boots.

Wrestling Clothes: She wears a black, sleeveless jumpsuit shorts that's half open, revealing a red halter top underneath. She also wears all black fingerless gloves, elbow pad(ust on the left), kneepads and wrestling boots(w/ kickpads).

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Davey Richards & Kana

Wrestling Style: She has a very technical, high intensity striking style. She knows a lot of submission maneuvers as well as numerous methods to apply them from all sorts of positions to the point where she can and will easily chain them together if need be. She is still capable of striking fairly hard and when standing up will attempt to take somebody to the ground fairly quickly either by takedown, slam or simply hitting them hard enough. If her opponent has any notable injuries or suffers any during the match then she will adjust her strategy to target that area.

Face or Heel: Heel

Theme Song: Hotride by Prodigy

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. STF

2. Spinning back fist

3. Saito suplex

4. Facewash

5. Snap DDT

6. Downpour(KENTA Rush)

7. Octopus stretch

8. Fujiwara armbar

9. Greetings from Ontario(Running Gamengiri to a cornered opponent)

10. Half & Half(Tiger Suplex '85)

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Overcast(Cobra Clutch Crossface)

2. Rayne Drop(Tiger suplex '98)

3. B.F.K./Big Fat Kill (Reverse roundhouse kick to the head of a seated, kneeling or standing opponent)

Paired Up: yes

If yes with who: Damien Alexander

Manager:

Ring Entrance: Allison slowly makes her way out to the entrance way. She stands still, wearing a black hooded jacket with the hood up and her hands in the pockets, and simply surveys the crowd for a few moments. Finally, she reaches up and tosses the hood off, shaking her head in disgust and making her way down to the ring. She trots up the steps, unzipping the jacket as she goes, and then enters the ring beneath the second rope. She climbs up into the near corner, spreading her arms out wide as the crowd does their best to make her feel unwelcome. She glares out at them, yelling and gesturing as if daring for them to come at her themselves. Still getting the same reaction, she suddenly grins, shrugging and waving them off as she hops back down and removes her jacket, dropping it to the outside and leaning back in her corner.

Accessories:

* * *

Name: Marc Defiant

Nickname:

Species: Human

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hometown: Seattle, Washington

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 211 lbs

Hair: Light Brown faux-hawk

Eye Color Brown

Skin Color: Light tan

Body type: : Lean, but muscular built

Years in RCW (Maximum ten years minimum is about to debut): 4

Personality: Marc has a fiery personality at the least. He is always trying to keep an upbeat attitude and is often considered the comic relief of a group. He'll often tease people about little things and make comments that he thinks are funny. Even in matches, he'll joke around with his opponent by taunting and calling names. He has a "never-give-up" attitude as well, seeing as how no matter what happens to him or people around him, he keeps on going and going.

Regular Clothes: He usually wears a black hoody on top of one of his varying t-shirts, the sleeves rolled up to show off his various tattoos. He wears a black baseball cap, either straightened with the hood of his hoody up, or the hood down and the cap backward. A pair of tortured dark blue jeans or a pair of cargo shorts. His shoes are almost always black skater-style shoes.

Wrestling Clothes: He wears a charcoal black shorts that's cut from middle, straight down his thighs making it easier for him to move around. A pair of black kickpads and black shin-high wrestling boots. He finished his attire with white, forearm length wristbands, black elbow pads, and various patches of things(bands, sayings, symbol, etc) all over his attire.

Wrestling Similarity (To Real Life): Chris Sabin, Seth Rollins, and Jimmy Jacobs

Wrestling Style: Marc is a high-flyer, high octane based type of wrestler. He is quick and sneaky but can also go to the ground and pound when he needs to. He has a wide array of moves at his disposal and is not afraid to use them

Face or Heel: Face

Theme Song: Marc Defiant by Anti-Flag

Signatures (Unlimited):

1. Springboard tornado DDT

2. Bridging delayed German suplex

3. Shiranui

4. Super kick

5. La magistral

7. Curb Stomp

8. High-angle diving senton

9. Dragon suplex

Finishers (Up to Three) :

1. Bloody Valentine( Kudome Valentine/Vertebreaker)

2. Head Crack(Spike brainbuster)

3. Emerald City Bash(Emerald Flowsion Kai)

Paired Up: Nope

If yes with who:

Manager:

Ring Entrance: Marc runs out to the stage and goes from side to side, pumping up the crowd. He then goes to the center of the stage and hops in place a few times as he points at the ring. He then makes a mad sprint down to the ramp and slides into the ring, then throws his arms out, looking at the ceiling on his knees. He hops to his feet and heads to the corner, hopping on the second rope to play to the crowd again before doing a backflip. He then stays in his corner and awaits the start of the match, still trying to pump up the audience.

Accessories: For hardcore matches, he carry around a long chain.

* * *

RCWA Universal Championship: Vacant

RCWA North America Championship: Twentyfifth Baam (1)

RCWA Hardcore Championship: Andrew Calavera (2)

RCWA World Tag Team Championships: Demonic Nightmare Alliance - DNA (5)

* * *

Name: Aaron Sands

Nickname:

From: Allentown, PA

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Yet another wrestler looking to do big things in RCWA is Aaron Sands. A brawler through and through he adds to that a solid high flying game to throw out at times. His debut has been hyped up through video packages recently in RCWA as a New Challenger in RCWA.

* * *

Name: Allison Rayne

Nickname: The Huntress

From: Ontario, California

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 3

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Allison Rayne has been in RCWA for three years and has been impressive in all three. While she has yet to get the title she has more then just decent win loss record and is constantly in the title chase. Also according to the RCWA faithful she's a "Colossal Bitch" which should tell you enough about how they feel about her.

* * *

Name: Andrew Calavera

Nickname:

From: Belo Horizonte, Brazil

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 3

Title History: 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Andrew Calavera debuted three years ago and is one of the hottest mid card acts in the company. While fan's love his performances in the ring and his attitude outside he has yet to bridge the gap from Hardcore to future contender. Coming into the company blazing hot winning the Hardcore Championship in his first three months and holding it for another six months he was on fire at the time. While the stardom has diluted just a little from his debut days but now on his second reign he hopes to prove himself as a top shelf prospect.

* * *

Name: Ashley Williams

Nickname:

From: (Resident Evil) Washington D.C, USA

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: The presidents daughter is surprisingly moving her way into RCWA. With a pedigree that few could match could she make a mark in the wrestling world with her bodyguard (A.K.A babysitter) Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

Name: BEHEMOTH

Nickname: The Great

From: Siberia, Russia

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 5

Title History: 3x RCWA Hardcore Champion, 2x RCWA North America Championship, 1 RCWA Tag Team Championship, 3x RCWA Grand Prix Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: To most fan's BEHEMOTH is considered one of the top stars of RCWA with his over whelming power and underrated speed leaving many opponents broken on the canvas. Making his debut during the RCWA Grand Prix he shocked the world to win it all and defeating the current world champion. While Behemoth is acknowledged as a top star some fans are quick to point out that he has never won a World Championship before, so even his sterling win loss record cannot hide the fact that while he might be one of the top he has yet to actually reach said top. This has lead to the unofficial nickname "The Uncrowned King" from the fans. .He is also the only man to hold the Grand Prix championship multiple times which leads many to believe it's only a matter of time till he get's that world championship.

* * *

Name: Damien Alexander

Nickname: Ace

From: New York, New York

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Damien Alexander is a world grappling prodigy who was a huge coop for the RCWA Head's bringing in the Olympic gold medalist and his money Ace Lock's to RCWA to make an impact.

* * *

Name:Darrel the Fox

Nickname:

From: South Island, Mobius

Face or Heel: Face

Title History: 2x RCWA Tag Team Champion

Fan's Thoughts: N/A

* * *

Name: Eren Jaeger

Nickname: The Wrath of Humanity

From: (Attack on Titan) Wall Maria

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Eren Jeager is a top prospect making his way into Year 11 with quite a pedigree. The half titan looks to combine his natural resiliency, head strong demeanor, and disregard for his own health to make his way to the top.

* * *

Name: Son Gohan

Nickname:

From: (Dragon Ball Z)

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 7

Title History: 2x RCWA Universal Champion, 5X RCWA North Aemrican, 2x RCWA Tag Team Champions, 1x RCWA Grand Prix Champion

Fan's Thoughts: The legendary Gohan has been an RCWA success story and probably it's most inconsistent star. Early on he came in losing to anybody and everybody but after one hell of a feud with the legendary Spectre who pushed him to show his true potential he won the RCWA Universal Championship. To the shock of quite a few people Gohan retired the next night. He came back three years later at year 10 of RCWA winning the RCWA Universal Championship yet again and having a slightly longer reign he is now gearing up for his third run at the title.

* * *

Name: Hattori Hanzo

Nickname: Reaper

From: Tokyo, Japan

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Yet to debut but with the current chaos going on in RCWA he sure isn't going to be a change from that norm. This man has understood the old adage "Work Hard, More Money" somehow the creator might not have imagined that this would lead to somebody breaking baseball bats over other peoples heads as the intention.

* * *

Name: Ivan Anderson

Nickname: Yami

From: London, England

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: 2

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Ivan Anderson is somebody who cares little for titles. To be exact all he wants is to get in the ring and beat the living hell out of people and this has caused him as many problems as it has fan's. Not the least bit honorable and his sneak attacks tell the story all by themselves. That being said his warrior spirit has caused many faithful to ignore that and praise him for his warrior spirit. Considering in his first appearance he attacked BEHEMOTH he's got more testicular fortitude then intelligence and that is quite a bad thing for anybody standing across the ring from him.

* * *

Name: Jacob Wilson

Nickname: The Jackal

From: Nashville, Tennessee

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Jacob Wilson isn't known for making the best decisions but that doesn't change the fact that inside the squared circle he comes from one of it's greatest families. The Jackal might find more success in the squared circle then in his studies and with his in ring style plus personality to boot their is no reason he can't make an impact.

* * *

Name: Jessie Wilson

Nickname: The Judge

From: Nashville, Tennesee

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: The other Wilson family member making his way into RCWA's Eleventh year. The Judge is a natural athlete and an intelligent man to add to the package. The two are looking to make an immediate impact in RCWA's tag team division.

* * *

Name: The Joker

Nickname: The Clown Prince of Crime

From: Arkham Asylum

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 10

Title History: 1x RCWA Universal Champion, 6x RCWA Hardcore Champion, 3x RCWA Tag Team Champion

Fan's Thoughts: The Joker has been the top heel of RCWA for quite a while not having an amazing win loss record but always getting ahead of his opponents. He has been known to injure other RCWA's superstars for the most ridiculous of notions and has led to even other villains decisions of not getting involved with the clown price on crime. His feud with The Batman was one of the early big feuds of the promotion and now after the latters retirement who knows what the most diabolical wrestler to grace RCWA will do.

* * *

Name: Justin Saulter

Nickname: The Nightmare

From: Moorehead, North Carolina

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 9

Title History: 2x RCWA Universal Champion, 4x RCWA United States Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Justin Saulter is one of RCWA's most tenured stars and has two universal championships to boot. He was the fourth different person to hold the title and is one of the 8 people with more then one title reign. Justin Saulter is seen favorably by the fan's but some believe The Nightmare is someone who is holding back the revolution RCWA management keep on talking about. Not having held a title in the past three years his chances of success are slowly leaving.

* * *

Name: Karl Jaxon

Nickname: Texas Nightmare

From: San Antonio, Texas

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 7

Title History: 5x RCWA Tag Team Champion, 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: One half of the Demonic Nightmare Alliance, the top tag team in RCWA, is Karl Jaxon. To the fan's he plays the impact player role even with Leo Walker being a hulk of a man himself. Karl Jaxon while being slightly less experienced then his partner and has had less success in the singles rank is still someone to keep an eye on if he ever decides to goes into singles competition. He's a fairly popular guy amongst the RCWA fan base and by popular of course that actually means hated. Simply put he put's the Nightmare into Demonic Nightmare Alliance and he's been quite successful at it to this point.

* * *

Name: Kazuya Mishima

Nickname: Devil

From: Japan

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 10

Title History: 3x RCWA Universal Heavyweight Champion, 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion, 1x RCWA Grand Prix Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: A main eventer from the start of RCWA and ten years later he's still going strong. While his initial face run left him with a Universal Championship reign it was when he turned heel that thing's truly started for the man known as The Devil to RCWA faithful. Holding the title for the longest time at two years and half holding the title for 1/4 of the time the companies existed. Add his others reigns to it and he's held it for nearly 1/3 of the time the promotions been active and he's always either challenging for a title or being champion.

* * *

Name: Koon Aguero Agnis

Nickname:

From: Tower of God (Korean Manhwa), Middle Tower

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: RCWA Tag Team Championship 2x (1 with Baam and 1 with Rak)

Fan's Thoughts: Koon Aguero Agnis came into the company with a clear goal and along side Rak Wreckraiser and Twentyfifth Baam he has found quite a bit of sucess in his rookie year. At the end of his second title reign with Rak Wraithraiser he an ankle injury which has kept him side lined that being said he quickly found use as a manager and brought both his partners to championships in singles competition. This opportunist only cares about himself and his allies is ready to crush anybody else in his way somehow the fan's have greatly responded to that.

* * *

Name: Leo Walker

Nickname: New Orleans Devil, Enforcer from Hell

From: New Orleans, Louisiana

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 9

Title History: 6 RCWA Tag Team Champion, 4 RCWA Hardcore Champion, 1 RCWA North American Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Leo Walker has been with the company from almost the start and is one of the few that still remain with the company from those days. He has a couple of bench marks which include having the longest title reign along with Karl Jackson during one reign of the tag belts holding it for a year and eight months. Add to that several singles accomplishments it's no surprise that among the fans he's not only widely hated but also truly respected for his all out wars. Leo has often been called the Fifth Ace by RCWA fan's even though he has yet to reach the heights of the other four. That being said many even those who watched him when he was young and power rookie think if he ever want's to reach that world title he has to start now or he may never get it.

* * *

Name: Leon S. Kennedy

Nickname:

From: (Resident Evil) Racoon City

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Make his way into RCWA this former police officer and zombie killing member of society is looking to make a presence. With several things working for him a major concern from RCWA faithful is his bringing baggage along with him in the form of Ashley Graham.

* * *

Name: Marc Defiant

Nickname:

From: Seattle, Washington

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 4

Title History: 1x RCWA Hardcore Champion

Fan's Thoughts: Marc Defiant has it all written down in just his name with his never die attitude and a blazing temper. He has held gold in RCWA managing to defeat the legendary Joker to gain the title and while he hasn't had the same heights since those days it doesn't change that he is a hell of a talent. He is looking to attain a new piece of a gold as he goes into his fifth year.

* * *

Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Nickname: Rubber

From: (One Piece) Foosha Village

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 2

Title History: 1x RCWA North American Championship.

Fan's Thoughts: Monkey D. Luffy has been one of the hottest stars in RCWA instantly coming in and battling as well as defeating the top guys in RCWA. While he has yet to win the big one he has been known to be a huge prospect and is the next big thing in the eyes of many fan's. Whether he proves to his potential will be up to this exciting star.

* * *

Name: Maddie Langston

Nickname:

From: Detroit, Michigan

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Maddie Langston has quickly found out that wrestling against men isn't as easy as you would think it would be. That being said she has also improved at an incredible rate and is closing in on her first title. With her skills she has managed to get past many tough challenges and while her win - loss record might not be as high as other it doesn't change the fact that in recent months she has managed to turn the tides quite a bit.

* * *

Name: Mirajane Goddard

Nickname: MJ

From: Bountiful, Utah

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Another new comer for the eleventh year a girl who loves nothing more then going head to head against anybody and using whatever she can find to help her towards that goal. Considered to be a fan girl for a current WWE Super Star of course nobodies going to say that to her face most people don't like a chair across the dome.

* * *

Name: Neo Jackson

Nickname: X Enigma

From: Chicago, Illinois

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 5

Title History: 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Neo Jackson is one of the many RCWA wrestlers who started early. Unlike others he has come back from several injuries to stay in RCWA and is one of the RCWA's faithfuls favorite stars. A surprisingly strong high flyer he has quickly made it clear he has two things in mind when he gets into that ring 1. Win 2. Win the most exciting way possible.

* * *

Name: Rak Wreckraiser

Nickname: "Raleader"

From: Tower of God (Korean Mahwa), The Wilds

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: 2x RCWA Hardocre Champion, 1x RCWA Tag Team Championship

Fan's Thoughts: Rak Wrathraiser is the largest competitor in RCWA hitting the height cap of ten feet and that was after shirking to 1/3rd of his original size. While he doesn't have a good load of agility his blend of straight ahead power and more then competent speed has lead him to much in RCWA. Frequently found arguing with ally Koon Aguero Agnis and has a nasty habit of being a racist who calls all others 'turtles'. Before I forget I have to add he's a giant alligator.

* * *

Name: R.C Bane

Nickname: Virus King

From: Parts Unknown

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: R.C Bane a rather cold wrestler even by RCWA standards who is looking to make his debut in RCWA Year 11. Considering his nickname is the Demon of Strategies the fan's know what to expect when he comes out. After all Parts Unknown isn't known for breeding the nicest wrestlers in the world.

* * *

Name: Roadkill

Nickname: The X Factor

From: OC, Parts Unknown

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Roadkill isn't two different then most of the RCWA roster to be exact he's at least early on seen as the perfect combination of the two common RCWA style wrestlers. Blending powerful impact moves and strikes with a beautiful and death defying aerial warfare. This is one rookie who may just go quite far.

* * *

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Nickname: The Avenger

From: (Naruto) The Village Hidden in the Leaves

Face or Heel: Heel

Years in RCWA: 3

Title History: 1x RCWA North American Championship, 2x RCWA Hardcore Champion, 1x RCWA Tag Team Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Sasuke Uchiha has made his way to RCWA and has found some success on the way. He really cemented his place by taking out former RCWA wrestler and tag team partner Naruto Uzumaki and has slowly made his way to the main event scene.

* * *

Name: Slash the Wolf

Nickname:

From: Parts Unknown

Years in RCWA: 4

Title History: 2x RCWA Tag Team Champion

Fan's Thoughts: N/A

* * *

Name: Spectre

Nickname:

From: The Nether Realm

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 9

Title History: 1x RCWA Universal Champion, 2x RCWA United States Championship, 8x RCWA Hardcore Champion

Fan's Thoughts: One of the best in RCWA and one of the two men to hold a clean finish over BEHEMOTH. Spectre was the first hardcore champion and holds the most reigns over the title. Spectre also held a world title back in his third year in the company he has yet to hold that title again and has steadily stayed in an upper mid card position nearly always a quick fit into title contention. While some critics claim his continued success is only against the lower level of competition found in the Hardcore Division. While Spectre has at least for now left the hardcore division to others and is looking to make a climb once more to the Universal Championship he has a large fan base more then ready to see him take it.

* * *

Name: Thomas Blake

Nickname: The Blake Dynasty

From: Washington D.C

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: The youngest son of the Blake family is one of the youngest competitors to ever lace up a pair of boots in RCWA. Having a well rounded style highlighted by being a bit more hardcore then others in his family he has all the makings to be a star.

* * *

Name: Travis Touchdown

Nickname:

From: No More Heroes (Video Game), Santa Destroy, California.

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 2

Title History: 1X RCWA Hardcore Champion.

Fan's Thoughts: Travis Touchdown well isn't the nicest good guy around. With a dazzling array of super junior techniques and a willingness to use whatever he can grab to beat down his opponent he has made his home in the mid card. Whether he can take the next step toward a world title is yet to be known though he is a still widely liked if slightly nefarious wrestler.

* * *

Name: Twentyfifth Baam

Nickname:

From: Tower of God (Korean Manhwa), Outside of the Tower.

Face or Heel: Face

Years in RCWA: 1

Title History: RCWA North America Champion, 1 RCWA Tag Team Championship (With Koon Aguero Agnis)

Fan's Thoughts: Twentyfifth Baam has quickly made a name for himself as a top rising prospect. With two championships so far in his stay of RCWA he has impressed everybody in RCWA it seems. To be honest many know why he's just amazingly likable person it seems and combined with his talent and potential has many calling him a future world champion.

* * *

Name: Wretched

Nickname: The Unholy Disciple

From: The Sixth Circle of Hell

Face or Heel: Tweener

Years in RCWA: Debut

Title History:

Fan's Thoughts: Another new comer in the eleventh year of RCWA and he's looking to make an immedeite his debut hyped up by a set of video packages shown on the RCWA Underground TV television show.

* * *

That so far is the list their is still time to put in more apps. After that well the apps will be closed. Anyways thanks for anybody who sent an OC or an idea of where to take characters from.

RCWA Underground TV 1 Match Card

Andrew Calavera (C) vs. Ivan Anderson

R.C Bane vs. Thomas Blake

BEHEMOTH & Roadkill vs. Spectre & Neo Jackson qualifying match

Aaron Sands vs. Eren Jaeger vs. Wretched vs. Marijane Goddard - Four Way Debut

Koon Aguero Agnis vs. Rak Wreckraiser vs. Damien Alexander Qualifying Match

Demon Nightmare Alliance (C) vs. Maddie Langston and Justin Saulter - RCWA Tag Team Championship Match.

Twentyfifth Baam (C) vs. Marc Defiant vs. Sasuke Uchiha - Three Way United States Championship Match


	4. RCWA: Week One

RCWA Universal Championship: Vacant

RCWA North America Championship: Twentyfifth Baam (1)

RCWA Hardcore Championship: Andrew Calavera (2)

RCWA World Tag Team Championships: Demonic Nightmare Alliance - DNA (5)

The thing next to the theme music is the reaction give to the wrestler by the crowd the first number is positive the second is negative. Anyways thanks to anybody who sent a character and to KingOfMyOwnTrueWorld for creating the RCWA logo. Here ... We ... Go.

* * *

We are coming in to the first episode of RCWA of the new year. We are sent down to right outside the ring at the announce table one medium sized rather skinny man and a crown favorite (to hate) former RCWA Universal Champion Lex Luthor. The other man is wearing a black suit jacket over a white T-shirt along with black dress pants he has short brown hair and is lightly tanned.

"Welcome to RCWA Underground TV I'm your announcer as always Michael Jacobson and we are hot of the heels of last night pay per view event RCWA: Grand Finale 2012" said Michael.

"It was a great show want to know why Michael that loser Superman finally retired he's done" said Lex.

"Well yes that's right last night in a double retirement bout Batman won his record fifth RCWA Universal Championship and retired Superman" said Michael.

"He lost, he quit, his last match was a big ol' loss" said Lex. "Do you want to know who won their last match that would be me, who finished his career gracefully unlike a certain over the hill 'hero' "

"That's true but considering both retired last night the title is up for grabs and nobody knows who will take the RCWA Universal title" asks Michael.

"It's clear who deserves it, BEHEMOTH he won his third Grand Prix Championship last night and he deserves the universal title"

"So you're saying it should just be given to BEHEMOTH even though he didn't win it in a match"

"Well then how about you go and tell him that" finished Lex with a smirk as Michael clearly doesn't want any bit of being next to the monstrous BEHEMOTH.

**(Ride of the Valkyries by Wagner plays 60/40)**

Out comes the board representative a short at five foot four twenty five year old known to the RCWA faithful as Doe Yamada (If anybody can figure out the symbolism they get a free prize) he has short brown hair and is wearing a polo T-shirt and gray shorts looking all of a boy scout leader in the flesh.

"Hello RCWA fans" was Doe's first statement. "Know you all should know what happened yesterday if you didn't well to make the story short the RCWA Universal Championship is vacant and we have three weeks till the next big show RCWA: Universal Impact the same place where the first RCWA World Champion was crowned ten years ago"

"Come on get on with it I think we all know what's going to happen" said Lex.

"At Universal Impact, ten years ago, ten people made a statement enough to be included in that match and now we're going to do it on the tenth anniversary event ten men will make it into that match" said Doe. "That being said their will be only six qualifying matches maybe you're lucky enough to get a singles match, maybe a tag team, maybe a fatal four way, or even a battle royal"

"So that would mean that at least four of those matches will have to have two winners and then maybe two with only one winner" said Michael.

"Great you can do math but what it mean's is that the ten who make it to Universal Impact up to eight of them won't have earned that right see if I was still commissioner stuff like this wouldn't happen I would boycott this decision if I was the boys in the back" is Lex's only reply while Michael smiles at hearing that.

* * *

**Backstage**

We see that their's a draw posted on the wall showing all the matches for the qualifiers.

Week One - BEHEMOTH and Roadkill vs. Spectre and Neo Jackson Two Qualifiers.

Week One - Rak Wreckraiser vs. Koon Aguero Agnis vs. Damien Alexander Two Qualifiers the two who do not get pinned advance.

Week Two: The Joker and R.C Bane vs. Justin Saulter and Son Gohan Two Qualifiers

Week Two - Andrew Calavera vs. Twentyfifth Baam vs. Ivan Anderson vs. Karl Jaxon vs. Leo Walker Five Man No Disqualification Match. One Qualifier.

Week Three: Thomas Blake vs. Travis Touchdown vs. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Wretched Two Qualifiers

Week Three: Last Chance Over the Top Rope Battle Royal

* * *

**(Ratamahatta by Sepultura 70/0)**

"This is a non title match introducing first from Belo Horiztonte, Brazil at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred fifty seven pounds the reigning RCWA Hardcore Champion Andrew Cavalera" said the announcer.

"Andrew Cavalera is our reigning hardcore champion and he has had much success at the hardcore division" said Michael.

"Yeah but he hasn't had success out of it so as far as I'm concerned he's a one trick pony" said Lex.

**(Chosen One by Monolisa Overdrive (30/30)**

"And his opponent from London, England at six foot four and weighing three hundred pounds "Yami" Ivan Anderson" said the announcer.

"Ivan Anderson is someone the fan's have to respect outside of being plus sized he's just your average guy except instead of drinking beer and watching sports like most American's he enjoys kicking ass" said Lex.

"Have to respect Ivan might like to kick ass it's the way he does it that earn the fan's hate" said Michael.

"Their is nothing wrong if they don't watch their back well that's not his fault he's improving them" said Lex.

"All singles matches in RCWA have a fifteen minute time limit just to remind any fan's who are just joining us" said Michael.

These two men lock up in the middle of the ring each trying to push the other back. Ivan wins the power exchange slapping on a head lock while Andrew starts going for elbow to the ribs. Ivan starts to lose his grab as Andrew pushes off only to get a back suplex for his troubles. Andrew turns back to his feet straight into a scoop slam and Ivan fallows that with an elbow down to the ribs. Andrew gets to his knees but get's kicked back down for his troubles as Ivan bounces off the ropes and hit's a splash ... 1 ... kick out. Ivan once again goes to the ropes but bounces off straight into a kick to the gut. Andrew grabs Ivan by the head and hits him with a knee to the ribs and then an uppercut to the face sending Ivan staggering back. Andrew fallows up with several punches and kicks as Andrew then bounces off the ropes but leaps right into a big boot ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ivan caught him their as Andrew was trying to gain some momentum for his next move" said Michael.

"Did you see the way Andrew got caught that'll teach him to get fancy" said Lex.

Ivan grabs Andrew whose on the floor and hits with a some hard shots to the head each time knocking Andrew back to the mat as he tries to get up. As Andrew pushes Ivan back slightly he gets a hard stop to the ribs in return and even slaps on a sleeper hold. Andrew tries to fight out as Ivan has it solidly in place. Andrew gets onto his knees and almost reaches his feet before Ivan picks him up into an STO styled back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ivan puts back on the sleeper hold but Andrew counters with a couple elbows and grabs Ivan's head pulling him down into a knee. As Ivan pulls back holding his nose in pain Andrew hits him with several punishing right hands and finishing with a brutal left sending Ivan to the ground. Andrew tries to grab Ivan by the hair but gets a belly to belly suplex for his troubles ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ivan signals for a lariat as Andrew gets up Ivan swings it but Andrew ducks and claps his hands onto Ivan nailing him with a brutal spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ivan looked to try and finish with that lariat but ate a spine buster for his troubles nearly losing the match" said Michael.

"Clearly Andrew's was playing possum no other way would Ivan have gotten caught if it wasn't because of that, sadly this is the caliber of wrestlers allowed in RCWA since the new management" said Lex.

"Oh come on Ivan went for it and Andrew's managed to scout him don't try and claim as if he did something wrong for that" said Michael.

Andrew sets up Ivan for the Cut-Throat (Buzzsaw Kick with theatrics) but just as he launches the kick Ivan manages to raise his hand manage to block most of the blow. Ivan rolls out of the ring to take a breather but Andrew fallows and rams his head into the announce table. He fallows up going for a power bomb like move but get's countered into a back body drop. The ref's count has reached for at this time as Ivan throws Andrew back first into the steel ring post. Ivan rolls Andrew back into the ring as Ivan slowly makes his way to the top rope. Ivan goes for the clothesline but in mid air eats a punch to the ribs. Andrew fallows up going for the Cut-Throat but Ivan discreetly paws out his hand with an eye poke. Andrew tries to clear his eyes out which gives Ivan time to hit the Triple Suplex (German to Dragon to Tiger suplexes) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ivan can't believe it as he looks to go for an F-5 but Andrew manages to drop behind and turns in for a school boy roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Andrew Calavera" said the announcer.

Ivan in the ring can't believe it as Andrew though is more then happy to celebrate that victory.

"That was a fluke no other way to call that anything else but a fluke any other day Ivan would have won that much" said Lex.

"How can you say that it was a great move from a young guy plus what happened to the guy that you vowed would win this match" said Michael.

"I never said the fat slob was going to win Michael I just mentioned he was the odds on favorite, I am impartial maybe you should try it some time Michael" said a clearly angry Lex.

"Well if nothing else he's got his shot at a qualifier next week and he didn't take to much damage to negatively impact his performance" said Michael.

* * *

**Backstage**

We are with the board representative who is trying to calm down a flaming mad Damien Alexander.

"What is this" screamed out Damien at the Board Representative. "You are trying to put me down is it because your jealous ... TELL ME" screamed out Damien as Doe looks on impassively.

"I'm sorry but you still haven't told me the problem" said Doe.

"The problem is you put me in my qualifying match against two people who would ally against me that isn't fair" yelled Damien. "This is bullshit I've been to the Olympics, to the Pan American games, IBFJJ world tournament and you're trying to do this to me" Damien is still screaming "Why would you do this"

"Well he asked me too he said that it was fair" said Doe as he pointed to the side to show RCWA faithfuls favorite wrestler slash manager Koon Aguero Agnis who apparently Damien had no noticed.

Damien seems to quiet down now as he glares at the smaller wrestler who has a smirk on his face.

"How is this supposed to be fair is this another attempt to the put the American blue eyed male of German descent down once again" Damien poking Koon repeatedly as he says this.

"Actually as you should know this my return from injury" replied Koon. "And well I want to get a victory tonight but I also want to have a easier world title match so it only makes since that we take out the biggest threat in that match"

"Your trying an alliance with me you think that I'd believe you would backstab your own friend"

"I'm just saying if we look at it logically having the Gator in this match is a bit of problem if we work together things get easier for not just myself but both of us so what do you say a deal"

Koon out stretches his hand for a hand shake and Damien after contemplating it for a bit shakes his hand.

"It's a deal"

* * *

"What the hell was that" said Michael.

"That was a smart man doing what he does best making his chances of victory that much easier I applaud Koon for doing the smart idea" said Lex.

"Smart idea that was his own friend and he would back stab him just so that he would have a smaller opponent for that battle royale at RCWA Universal Impact" said Michael.

"This isn't the making friends business and Koon understands that so I'll just ask what are you complaining about again if Rak Wrathraiser loses he never deserved to be in the match in the first place"

**(Black or White by Bleeding In Stereo 10/0)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Parts Unknown at five foot nine and weighing one hundred eighty points "The Virus King" R.C Bane" said the announcer.

"R.C Bane is making his debut in RCWA tonight and while the fan's might now know to much about the Virus King he is looking to make impact here tonight by taking a second generation superstar in Thomas Blake" said Michael.

"These two guys have a bit of a back story it will be interesting to see how this affects what will happen here tonight" said Lex.

**(Reaching for Higher Ground by Tnght 20/0)**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at five foot seven and weighing one hundred sixty seven pounds "The Blake Dynasty" Thomas Blake" said the announcer.

"Thomas Blake has one hell of a lineage behind him, that being said will that help the youngest person to ever step into an RCWA ring" said Michael.

"Of course it won't the guys an idiot whose about to get smashed what's entertaining about that" said Lex.

The two lock up and Bane easily gets the advantage with a head lock. Thomas manages to send him off into the ropes but is knocked down to the ground with a shoulder block. As Thomas tries to get to his feet Bane meets him with a boot to the head each time. Thomas manages to get to his feet to eat a kick to the ribs and several forearms to the head. Bane fallows with a snap suplex as he then slides into a forceful pin ... 1 ... kick out. Bane picks up Thomas for a scoop slam but Thomas slips out a behind and nails Bane with several right hands. He throws in a left before bouncing off the ropes where Bane tries for a clothesline Thomas hits a running knee to the ribs sending Bane flipping onto the ground ... 1 ... kick out. Thomas waits for Bane to get up setting him up for a Blake Drop but eats a couple elbows for his trouble and Bane picks Thomas up driving him against the turn buckle. Thomas staggers forward straight into a thunderous Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Thomas is getting beat down" said Michael.

"Again of course he would he has no business getting into that ring at such an age" said Lex.

Bane puts Thomas into an arm bar and he hits several punches while he has Thomas in that position. Bane then picks up Thomas into a knee to the ribs and gut buster over his knees to fallow up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Bane grabs Thomas into an abdominal stretch as he puts down pressure while Thomas tries to fight out of it. Thomas hits a couple elbows to get Bane to let go slightly and manages to hit a snap mare. He then fallows up quickly bouncing off the ropes and hitting a low drop kick he slowly goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thomas fallows up going a kick to the gut but Bane grabs it just to be hit by a brutal Dragon Whip ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thomas sets up Bane for the Changing of the Guard (Wraps an opponents arm around their leg and then locks in a Dragon Sleeper variant) but Bane manages to grab the ropes quickly as Thomas made a rookie mistake going for the move so close to the ropes. Thomas lets go but eats a kick to the ribs for that and Bane hits a german suplex. He holds on and hits another two as even then he picks Thomas up once again. After a taunt to the crown he hoists up Thomas for the Virus Impact (Gutwrench Power Bomb) ... and sends him crashing down to the canvas. R.C Bane taunts the crowd as he coldly puts his foot on Thomas's chest for the pin. ... 1 ... 2 ... Thomas gets his foot on the ropes.

"That was not bad from the rookie" says Lex giving some slight praise after blasting him all night.

"I thought it was all over but Blake managed to push himself to throw his leg onto the ropes" said Michael.

Bane was not happy as the crowd cheered for Thomas loudly after Bane came out looking like an idiot in his cocky pin. Bane picks up Thomas by the head and drives him down with an even more brutal Virus Impact ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match "The Virus King" R.C Bane" said the announcer.

R.C Bane smirks as Thomas is completely out of it on the ground.

"Thomas gave it all head but he never managed to get anything going and R.C Bane had it all scouted out in the finish" said Lex.

"Maybe for the first one but even then Thomas shocked him by manage to make the count that second Virus Impact though finished the match with authority" said Michael.

* * *

**Backstage**

Backstage we are with backstage reporter Trisha Takanawa (Family Guy) and she is currently accompanied with RCWA North American Champion Twentyfifth Baam.

"I am here today with a defending champion here tonight the RCWA North American Champion Twentyfifth Baam" said Takanawa. "The RCWA fan's want to know how are you going to defend against two much more experienced challengers"

"Well I understand they are more experienced but I train hard for this and I'm just hoping for the best" said Baam.

"I see and how about next week you have a World Championship qualifier with all the other current champions, as the one with the most prestigious championship how do you see your chances" asks Takanawa.

"Yeah I know about it but I'm really focused on tonight otherwise I might not be champion come next week into that match" said Baam as he leaves after semi awkwardly.

* * *

**(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold 5/95)**

"This is a tag team match introducing first from Siberia, Russia at seven foot two and weighing in at three hundred seventeen pounds "The Great" BEHEMOTH" said the announcer.

"Here he is the R.M.D Russian of Mass Destruction I hope for his opponents sake he's in a good mood after winning his third Grand Prix Championship" said Michael.

"You've seen BEHEMOTH this guy enjoys hurting people like hell he's going to give them a break because he's got another trophy on his wall" said Lex.

**(Come Alive by Dale Oliver 10/10)**

"And his tag team partner from Parts Unknown, at six foot five and weighing two hundred three pounds "The X Factor" Roadkill" said the announcer.

"Roadkill can earn a World Championship match in his debut and considering his partner in this match his chances are no bad at all" said Lex.

"Definitely it would be quite a debut for him if they can pull it off tonight" said Michael.

**(Eon by Celdweller 100/0)**

"And their opponents introducing first from The NetherRealm at six foot one and weighing two hundred nineteen pounds Spectre" said the announcer.

"This crowd loves Spectre and well it's not hard to see the reason why with his style" said Michael.

"Yeah whatever the guy's a has been the fact he thinks he can still win a world title is a joke, a rather funny one at that" said Lex.

**(Cult of Personality by Living Colour 65/0)**

"And his partner from Chicago, Illinois at five foot five and weighing two hundred three pounds "X Enigma" Neo Jackson" said the announcer.

The match starts with Spectre and Roadkill at the beginning as they lock up. Spectre starts off with a couples punches to the stomach and whipping Roadkill to the ropes. Roadkill bounces off the ropes straight into a clothesline but he bounces back up straight into a drop kick. Spectre fallows up with a couple punches knocking him into his corner. Spectre tags in Neo Jackson and Spectre whips Roadkill straight into a back body drop ... 1 ... kick out. Neo Jackson fallows slapping on a head lock but Road Kill quickly pushes him into a neutral corner forcing the ref to stop the action. As Neo let's go he eats a sucker punch from Roadkill and a couple stomps until the ref's count eventually forces him to stop. Roadkill sets up Neo for a Chaos Theory (Rolling German Suplex) but Neo counters into an arm drag. Neo bounces off the ropes to fallow up with a crossbody block ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Neo goes to the top rope but Roadkill meets him grabbing the back of his neck and hitting an uppercut. He fallows up tossing Neo off the top turn buckle ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Neo looked to get an early win but paid the price for it" said Michael.

"Who tries to go to the top rope after a crossbody barely four minutes into the match" says a stupefied Lex.

Roadkill fallows up trying trying for a Trip to Hell (Spinning Double Underhook Facebuster) but Neo manages to counter with a back body drop. As Neo turns around he eats a big boot as Roadkill had discreetly tagged out to BEHEMOTH. BEHEMOTH fallowed that up whipping him into the ropes right into a slight shoulder block but with the Russian's large frame Neo snapped to the floor. BEHEMOTH fallowed up lifting Neo up by the hair into a big delayed suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. The Russian fallowed up going for a Choke Slam but Neo counters in mid air with a flying head scissors sending BEHEMOTH into the turn buckle. He tags out to Spectre as they hit a double clothesline in the corner. BEHEMOTH staggers forward into a double drop kick sending "The Great" back. The two try to take him down with a double suplex but the Russian counters with his own double suplex. Spectre got up straight into a big clothesline flipping him straight onto his face ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. The Russian goes for the BEHEMOTH BOMB (Crucifix Powerbomb) but Spectre slips out behind. He bounces off the ropes but as met with a big boot to the face sending him to the mat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"That's what you get for trying to compete with a Monster you get crushed" says Lex with some sick glee.

"You are definitely impartial aren't you" said Michael.

"Please like it's possible to be impartial when it's a competition between a 7 ft 2 giant and some freak off the street" adds Lex.

BEHEMOTH starts choking Spectre with both hands wrapped around his throat. Spectre flails around as the ref warns BEHEMOTH about that being illegal. BEHEMOTH picks up Spectre to his feet before demolishing him with the BEHEMOTH BUSTER (Running Spine Buster) but Spectre manages to counter into a huge DDT taking the Russian of Mass Destruction out. Spectre slowly goes for the cover ... 1 kick out. BEHEMOTH get's right back up dropping Spectre with a scoop slam and after stomping Spectre twice tags out to Roadkill. Spectre tries to tag out but Roadkill drags him back but gets hit by a surprisingly fast Sit Out Spine Buster. Spectre tags out to Neo as Roadkill tries to tag out to BEHEMOTH but Neo drags him instead and hits him with a couple brutal forearms. Neo then goes for a Disappear (Jumping Cutter) but Roadkill counters into a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. BEHEMOTH stretches out his hand for a tag but Roadkill ignores him picking up Neo who once again jumps up for a Disappear this time surprising Roadkill and it connects ... 1 ... 2 Spectre stops BEHEMOTH at the ropes ... 3.

"Winners of this match and qualifiers into the Universal Impact Battle Royal Spectre and Neo Jackson" said the announcer.

BEHEMOTH is fuming inside the ring as both of the winners slide it in celebration of their victory.

"These two are the first to be inside that World Championship match at Universal Impact congratulations as they picked off the win over a debuting talent and a genuine monster in BEHEMOTH" said Michael.

"I don't want to be Roadkill right now after he ignored BEHEMOTH's tag he was surprised by that Neo Jackson Disappear and well he's got an angry giant on his hands" said Lex.

BEHEMOTH goes after Roadkill grabbing him by the arm right into a huge right hand. Roadkill rolls out of the ring to get away from BEHEMOTH leaving BEHEMOTH to fume in the ring.

"Another opportunity to get that world title shot and another failure" said Michael.

BEHEMOTH fallows him to the back in anger clearly not ready to let it go.

* * *

**Backstage**

BEHEMOTH is walking forward looking for Roadkill. BEHEMOTH in the backstage area smashes Ivan Anderson out of the way as he looks for Roadkill. This clearly pisses off Ivan who attacks BEHEMOTH from behind. Ivan hits him with several rights and lefts but BEHEMOTH grabs Ivan and rams him into a steel box. He drags him and gives him the BEHEMOTH BUSTER on the unpadded floor. Ivan is out but BEHEMOTH isn't willing to let it go as he fallows up setting him up for a BEHEMOTH BOMB. The russian sends Ivan straight head first into the steel box. BEHEMOTH stomps on his head a couple times against the hard floor as Ivan is bleeding out of what looks like a broken nose.

A group of backstage hands manage to pull BEHEMOTH mercifully off of Ivan as a medical team tries to get Ivan out of their.

* * *

**(Takedown by Blue Stahl 10/0)**

"This a four way match set for one fall introducing first from Allentown, Pennsylvania at five foot ten and weighing two hundred thirty pounds Aaron Sands" said the announcer.

"This match is a debut opener and all four of these guys can make a huge impact with a big win in this style of match" said Michael.

"You mean three guys and one girl, come on your paid to do this if I was still in charge you wouldn't have a job" said Lex.

**(Guren no Yumiya by Linked Horizon 10/0)**

"And his opponent from "The Wrath of Humanity" Eren Jaeger" said the announcer.

"Another superstar looking to make his long awaited debut and a grandiose nickname to boot Eren Jaeger" said Lex.

"Definitely let's see how his debut pans out for him here tonight" adds Michael.

**(Hello Zep 10/0)**

"And their opponent from the Sixth Circle of Hell at six foot four and weighing one hundred forty pounds "The Unholy Disciple" Wretched" said the announcer.

"This guy is the biggest man in this match that being said he might also be the lightest" said Michael.

"Someone needs to get something to eat this guy looks as if a stuff wind would knock him out" jokes Lex.

**(Out of Control by Hoobastank 10/0)**

"And their opponent from Bountiful, Utah at five foot five and weighing one hundred twenty seven pounds Mirajane Goddard" said the announcer.

The four all watch each other waiting for the first move which Wretched takes dropping Eren with a clothesline. Mirajane drop kicked Wretched down but gets back suplexed by Aaron. Eren lands a couple rights and lefts in the corner but Aaron turns him around hitting a couple shots himself. On the other side Wretched is working on Mirajane with a wrist lock and keeping her down. Eren walks forward straight into a big European uppercut ... 1 ... Wretched stops the count. Wretched fallows up bouncing off the second turn buckle and dropping him with a flipping neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Wretched get's up straight into a couple forearms by Mirajane and then the amazing sight of a five foot five girl suplexing the six foot five man ... 1 ... kick out. Mirajane tries to set up a sleeper hold but Wretched rolls her into a snap mare. Wretched fallows drop kicking her in the back but finds himself hit by a chop block by Eren to Wretched. Eren fallows up throwing him out of the ring as Wretched bounces head first off the floor.

"After some wild moments Eren takes out Wretched" said Michael.

"Not bad all these guys don't just want the win they want to impress these fan's" said Lex.

Eren fallows up hitting Mirajane with a couple shots but gets speared by Aaron Sands ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Aaron gets up straight up into a kick to the ribs from Mirajane. Mirajane bounces off the ropes and hits a spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mirajane starts going up to the top rope looking for an elbow drop Wretched hits a spring board drop kick to knock Mirajane off the top rope and all the way drop to the ground. Wretched fallows up hitting a top rope clothesline taking out Aaron. Wretched then sets up Aaron and locks in the Shallow Grave (Cloverleaf) as Aaron screams out in pain. Aaron tries to crawl to the ropes and he nearly makes it but Wretched pulls him all the way back to the middle of the ring. Aaron is seconds away from tapping when Eren grabs Wretched off and kicks him in the ribs hitting a Titan Killer (Back to Back Double Underhook Pile Driver) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Eren Jaeger" said the announcer.

Eren celebrates the ring as Mirajane is still out of it outside and Aaron is still holding his back in pain after that Shallow Grave.

"It is all over this match went fast and furious from the start but Eren Jaeger managed to pull it off" said Michael.

"He may have pulled out the win but I was most impressed by the man the he pinned Wretched he has a future in the RCWA" said Lex.

* * *

(Commercial Break)

* * *

**(Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin 45/15)**

"This a three way match scheduled for one fall and is RCWA Universal Impact Battle Royale qualifier introducing first Koon Aguero Agnis" said the announcer.

"Koon Aguero Agnis has two tag team titles on his resume and is as cunning as you get in the squared circle but how will he go through with the plan to betray his own friend" said Michael.

"It's not betrayal it's business and they are no friends in business I agree with his approach to this match" said Lex.

**(Warrior by Disturbed 70/0)**

"And his opponent "Raleader" Rak Wreckraiser" said the announcer.

"The biggest guy in RCWA making even guys like BEHEMOTH look small and probably the most cold blooded ... literally" said Michael.

"Considering he's a giant alligator I feel like I've met someone like him before" added Lex.

**(Sail by Awolnation 0/20)**

"And their opponent from New York, New York at five foot eleven and weighing one hundred ninety pounds Damien "Ace" Alexander" said the announcer.

Damien goes right to Koon as he starts issuing out orders while the crowd boos as Rak looks at them in shock and then anger. Koon nods as Damien steps for but Koon turns him around and nails him with a super kick Damien staggers forward into a Ralariat (Lariat Clothesline) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Rak Wreckraiser as a result both he and Koon Aguero Agnis qualify for the RCWA Universal Impact Battle Royal" said the announcer.

Damien is out cold as Koon looks over him with a smile at tricking the self proclaimed 'grappling god' Damien. He even starts laughing hysterically at Damien while Rak poses for the crowd.

"What the hell's going on" asked Lex.

"I think Koon just played Damien for a fool" said Michael.

"This, this, this is an injustice to an olympic athlete how could something like this happen in RCWA this is pure bias and it's proof of bad leadership by the RCWA board of directors" rants Lex.

"So when Damien was in on it, it's perfectly fine but when it's him who gets double teamed it's suddenly cruel" said Michael.

"This is a disgrace and you know it the fact that either of these two men could possibly get a world title shot makes me sick" finishes Lex.

* * *

**Backstage**

We see the Demon Nightmare Alliance getting ready for their tag team match.

"The Demonic Nightmare Alliance is set to defend their tag team titles and they definitely have the experience advantage over their make shift opponents" said Michael.

"I don't remember why those two have done to get a title shot and I don't see how they expect to take it out of the hands of DNA" said Lex.

"Even DNA were once thought to be the same but not they are possibly the greatest tag team in the world today" said Michael.

* * *

**(Hero by Skillet 50/0)**

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and it is for the RCWA World Tag Team Champions introducing first from Detroit, Michigan at five foot eleven and weighing one hundred forty six pounds Maddie Langston" said the announcer.

"Maddie Langston has been in RCWA for a year and she has been one of the best female competitors to step foot into this ring and definitely one of the strongest" said Michael.

"Well this is her shot at the gold if she fails she maybe want to look for another profession" said Lex coldly.

**(Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold 100/0)**

"And her tag team partner from Moorehead, North Carolina at five foot nine and weighing two hundred forty five pounds Justin "The Nightmare" Saulter" said the announcer.

"Justin Saulter is an amazing talent but one big criticism is his seemingly giant refusal to work on the lower ends of the card and his fanatical belief that veterans should be respected" said Michael.

"Those two are the same things and I agree ... that being said Justin is a has been and everybody knows it" said Lex.

**(Nemesis by Cradle of Filth 5/95)**

"And their opponents they are the reigning and defending RCWA World Tag Team Champions at a combined weight of 546 pounds Leo Walker and Karl Jaxon the Demonic Nightmare Alliance" said the announcer.

"A couple nights ago in RCWA's Grand Prix 2012 Leo Walker was taken out by one of his opponents here tonight Justin Saulter now it's a time for revenge that is why he asked for this match and put his title on the line to get it" said Lex.

"He has to feel confident about his chances tag team wrestling is his world while Justin has never been successful in a team environment" said Michael.

Both wrestlers heading into their tenth year start us off. Leo and Justin quickly get into a grapple with Justin slipping in a head lock. Leo hit's a few forearms going up from the ribs to the chest before a big head but sends Justin staggering off. Leo fallows up whipping Justin into a neutral turn buckle. Leo fallows up going for a big clothesline but meets a foot to the face. Leo staggers back as Justin nails him with a bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Justin drags Leo into the neutral turnbuckle and he tags in Maddie and they hit a double drop kick to put Leo down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Maddie fallows up with a couple kicks to the leg as Leo makes his way. Maddie bounces off the ropes and ducks a clothesline as she bounces off those ropes and hits a spinning arm scissors ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Maddie kicks Leo back to the ground as he tries to get up and starts making her way to the top rope. Immediately Karl walks up to her talking trash distraction her for long enough for Leo to be up to his feet and tagging out to Karl.

"That's just how smart the Texas Nightmare is now Maddie is stuck on the top rope with a fresh monster ready to meet her" said Lex.

"She truly is stuck on their and she has to plan what she's going to do if she tries to get off chances are that Karl has something prepared if she doesn't jump she might be forced to take a tumble" said Michael.

Maddie jumps off for a missile drop kick but Karl simply shoves her out of the way. Karl then slowly drops a big elbow and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Karl fallows up setting her up for an exploder suplex but Maddie hits him with a couple elbows to the head and then a big knee to the ribs. She shoves him back and quickly nails him with a step up enzugeri ... 1 ... kick out. Karl get's to his feet as Maddie puts him in a wrist lock and tries to drag him over to the neutral corner but suddenly when they near it Karl nails Justin with a big elbow dropping him off the ropes. Karl fallows pulling her in into a big clothesline which flattens her ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Karl hits her with a couple shots while shes on the floor and drags her to his corner where he tags in Leo. They whip her into the ropes and she bounces right back into a double shoulder block crushing her ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Leo slaps on an arm lock as Justin is still out on the ground and the control has now firmly shifted to the Demonic Nightmare Alliance.

"The Demonic Nightmare Alliance has taken control and with a true veteran like Leo in the ring they won't be giving her anyway out" says Michael.

"This is the Demonic Nightmare Alliance at their finest when they slow things down and are able to just hit the successive power moves and trust me they hurt" said Lex.

Maddie gets to her knees as the crowd is cheering for her but Leo drags her up and hits a arm drag with surprisingly impact making her flat on the floor. He slaps on the arm lock and this time hits a big stomp onto the arm as Maddie crawls on her knees in pain. Leo hits another big kick onto the arm and then sends her back to the ground with a particularly big pull. Leo let's go as he sets her for a big choke slam but half way in the air he eats a drop kick taking him back down. Maddie fallows going for a couple right hands but no to much power is in her injured right arm and Leo shoves her away. She tries to tag in Justin but Leo grabs her from behind and hits a big over the shoulder arm breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Leo fallows up with a scoop slam and stomping on her arm. Leo bounces off the rope and hits a jumping stomp on her right arm as the crowd tries to bring Maddie back into it. Leo signals that he's going for Demonic Vortex Slam (Spinning Side Slam) as he whips her into the ropes and goes for it but Maddie counters spinning with him into a tornado DDT bringing both down.

"This is it Maddie has to tag out if she wants a chance for those tag titles" said Michael.

"Well that made my head spin a bit I have to admit" joked Lex.

Maddie hits a jumping tag to Justin as Leo tags out to Karl. Karl goes for a clothesline but Justin ducks underneath and hits him with a flurry of right hands. Justin batters him into a corner as Justin runs back towards the opposite corner and smashes Karl with a huge corner splash. As Karl staggers forward right into a double knee face buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... Leo breaks up the pin.

Leo kicks Justin in the ribs and sets him up for the Demon Bomb (Sit Out Power Bomb) as he hoists Justin up from behind Maddie hits a chop block from behind. As Leo staggers onto the ropes Maddie sends them both flying with a huge flying crossbody to the outside. Karl turns Justin around and sets him up for the Nightmare Bomb (Sit Out Slam Spine Buster) but Justin counters pushing himself off into the ropes and hitting a huge Nightmare Death Driver (Spring Board Cutter)

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

**(Fight Song by Methods of Mayhem 0/0)**

The ref is distracted as Jesse and Jacob runs down into the ring as Karl kicks out shortly after when the ref reminds himself to do his job. The two run down to the ring as Jacob jumps to the top rope and nails a dazed Justin with a missile drop kick as the ref calls for the bell.

"What the hell is going on" screamed Michael in out rage as the Wilson Family continue their attacks on Justin.

"I know these two they are Jesse and Jacob Williams they're a new tag team and it looks like they want to make a big impact at their debut" said Lex.

Jesse slides into the ring stomping a couple times on Justin along with Jacob. As Karl get's up Jesse shows their intentions hitting him with a trio of German Suplexes. Maddie gets onto the apron but gets him by Jacob who fallows that up with a Hangman DDT. Jesse sets up Justin as Jacob hits a top rope 450 splash nailing it perfectly on Justin. Leo slides into the ring knocking Jesse down with a clothesline and then one for Jacob as the tag team champion shows some fight in him. That being said Jacob grabs him from behind as Jesse hits him with a huge kick to the ribs and then they hits a double suplex.

"These two have just taken out all four men in this match" said Lex.

"And it's a disgrace after these four men put on a hard fought match and they robbed two people off a championship belt" said Michael.

Jacob then taunts the crown as Jesse drags up Jacob as the two set up Leo for the Perfect Driver (Double Piledriver) and they hit it driving Leo down head first into the canvas. You can see a big smirk on Jesse as Jacob grabs the tag team championships and looks at them. Jesse appraises them as well before dropping them on top of Leo but not before screaming that the belts will belong to them soon.

* * *

**Backstage**

We see a series of dark images which include several jesters, bats, and disguised shadows. At the end of the video a single statement is seen on the Titantron _The Joker comes back next week_

* * *

**(Fake It by Seether 10/50)**

"This is a triple threat match scheduled for one fall and it is for the RCWA North American championship "Avenger" Sasuke Uchiha" said the announcer.

"This is a big match for Sasuke he can take back the title he lost to Baam" said Michael.

"And he's a pretty solid pick for too win tonight he has the most championship experience to boot" said Lex.

**(Marc Defiant by Anti-Flag 60/0)**

"And his opponent from Seattle, Washington at six feet tall and weighing two hundred eleven pounds Marc Defiant" said the announcer.

"Marc Defiant is one hell of a wrestler and while he might not have accomplished as much as would have thought when we first saw it hasn't changed the fact he has many years to gain more accolades" said Michael.

"You can't live on potential forever so Mr. Defiant better win tonight or he might be close to the chopping block" said Lex.

**(False King by Two Steps from Hell)**

"And their opponent the reigning and defending RCWA North American Champion Twentyfifth Baam" said the announcer.

"When you look at a guy wrestle and think he's the next big thing is what happens every time this man steps into the ring with barely over a year of experience on him he has shown some brilliant performances in the ring" said Michael.

"I agree with you but he needs to stop being such a bland guy he has no real fire in that ring it's all brilliantly well executed but he doesn't have that fire" said Lex and Michael is surprisingly impressed.

Sasuke starts us off going for Baam straight away as the two lock up. Baam manages to get a wrist lock and Marc helps him out kicking Sasuke in the ribs and Baam fallows with his own kick to the ribs. They then both hit a double suplex together and as Baam continues going after Sasuke Marc takes advantage clobbering Baam over the head. He then throws Baam out of the ring sending him out. Sasuke tries for a russian leg sweep but Marc holds onto the ropes and elbows Sasuke off of him. He fallows Sasuke with a couple more punches as Sasuke staggers around the ring. Marc then goes for a Super Kick but Sasuke ducks and hits a big neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Sasuke fallows putting Marc in a sleeper hold as he tries to choke the life out of the defiant one. Marc manages to get to his knees but finds himself thrown back down. Marc once again got to his knees but Sasuke hit him with a swinging DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"A nice DDT manages to get Sasuke two" said Michael.

"Definitely Mr. Defiant took that one right in the head" said Lex.

Sasuke tries to set up Marc for another sleeper hold but Baam is in the ring and hits him with a forearm to the back. As Sasuke staggers forward Baam whips him into the turnbuckle and fallows with a big elbow in the corner. He fallows that up with a bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Baam fallows hitting a Boston Crab as Sasuke tries to fight it off in pain. Marc though comes in hitting a big clothesline on Baam taking him down. Marc sets up Baam for a shiranui but Baam half way through shoves him on the ropes. Baam then sends him out throwing his legs and Marc takes a big fall outside the ring. Baam turns around into a kick to the ribs and whips him into the turnbuckle. Sasuke fallows up hitting him with a big knee to the ribs in the corner and as he staggers forward nails him with a suplex turned into double knee gut buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"A big gut buster from Sasuke only get's a two" said Lex.

"Sasuke is working hard in the ring trying to regain his United States Championship" said Michael.

Sasuke measures Baam setting him up for a big move and catches Baam getting up with a huge knee to the side of the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Sasuke in anger starts stomping on Baam's stomach as he locks in a seated abdominal stretch. He pulls tightly and you can hear Baam trying to fight out of the pain as he keeps on trying to fight out of the hold. Baam rolls onto his knees as he slowly gets to his feet but eats a couple big shots from Sasuke in the getting there. Sasuke whips Baam chest first into the turn buckle and then goes for a big knee in the corner but Baam gets out of the way and the Uchiha eats turnbuckle. As Sasuke staggers back he gets nailed with a fast belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Baam sets up Sasuke for the Last Night (Sit Out Jaw Breaker) but Marc nails the "Avenger" with a huge super kick sending him to the ground. He then kicks Baam in the ribs and nails him with an Emerald City Bash (Emerald Flowsion Kai)

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Baam nearly lost the title right there but manages to get the wherewithal to kick out" says Lex.

"Look at Marc's face he must have thought he was the new champion here tonight" said Michael.

Marc grabs Baam back up going for some form of suplex but is quickly countered with a couple punches and frantic elbows pushing Marc back. Baam tries to come forward but is hit by a boot to the ribs in the stomach that Sasuke has already worked on. Marc sets him up for a second Emerald City Bash but Sasuke drives them both down with a back suplex. Sasuke covers Marc ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Sasuke then rolls over onto Baam looking for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Sasuke picks up Marc setting him up for the Uchiha Driver (Bulldog Driver) but Marc manages to get behind and hits a delayed german suplex with bridge.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

Baam stops the pin.

Baam fallows up picking up Mark and going for the Last Night once again but Mark manages to fight his way out and turns it into a Bloody Valentine (Back to back double underhook piledriver) but Baam counters that shoving him forward straight into Sasuke's arm who nails him with the Uchiha Driver.

... 1 ...

... Baam stops the count.

Sasuke immediately goes after Baam's ribs and then bounces off the ropes for a clothesline but Baam ducks under and then holding onto him nails him with the Last Night.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 . Marc pushes Baam off a bit too late.

"Winner of this match and still RCWA North American Champion Twentyfifth Baam" said the announcer.

Baam gets up to celebrate as you see an absolutely shattered Marc looking on not anything like his normal happy going self.

"Marc nearly had this match in his back pocket several times but in the end he falls short of his goal" said Michael.

"That's the story of his whole career he's had one big win and that's it he has never reached those heights again and the way he's going he might as well take a good long vacation to figure out what to do"

Marc walks up to Baam as the crowd quiet downs wondering what he will do but finally Marc raises Baam's hand and claps him on the back for the match.

"Well Marc must be frustrated be he handled it well sadly that is all the time we have for this week's RCWA Underground TV hope you join us next week same place as always" finishes Michael as we fade to black.

* * *

Match Results (All the matches end by pinfall ... I'll have to work on that for the next chapter)

Andrew Calavera def. Ivan Anderson by pinfall (School Boy Roll Up) 11:31

R.C Bane def. Thomas Blake by pinfall (Virus Impact) 8:24

Spectre & Neo Jackson W def. BEHEMOTH and Roadkill L by pinfall (Disappear) 12:02

Eren Jaeger def. Wretched L, Mirajane Goddard, and Aaron Sands by pinfall (Titan Killer) 7:46

Rak Wreckraiser def. Damien Alexander L and Koon Aguero Agnis by pinfall (Ralariat) 0:29

Demonic Nightmare Alliance draw with Justin Saulter and Maddie Langston (No Contest-Interference) 15:54

Twentyfifth Baam def. Sasuke Uchiha L and Marc Defiant by pinfall (Last Night) 15:22

* * *

Next Week Match Card (More to be added)

Jesse Springfield and Cheshire vs. Slash the Wolf and Darrel the Fox

Mirajane Goddard vs. Maddie Langston

Damien Alexander vs. Thomas Blake

Andrew Calavera (C) vs. Ivan Anderson vs. Twentyfifth Baam (C) vs. Karl Jaxon (C) vs. Leo Walker (C) - Qualifying Match

Koon Aguero Agnis and Rak Wreckraiser vs. Neo Jackson and Spectre

BEHEMOTH vs. Eren Jaeger

The Joker and R.C Bane vs. Justin Saulter and Son Gohan - Qualifying Match

* * *

RCWA: Universal Impact Match Card

RCWA Universal Championship Battle Royal (Pinfall or Submission eliminations) - Spectre vs. Neo Jackson vs. Koon Aguero Agnis vs. Rak Wreckraiser vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ?

* * *

That ends the debut of RCWA I really focused on writing mostly matches and keeping them of rather short length. The next chapter will have a lot more backstage event feud starts and things like that.


End file.
